Soul Eater:Random Short Stories
by naivewonders
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories that I've written :)
1. Ermawkward hi

Stories are all written by me

Inspiration from other fanfics,the anime and manga itself

Enjoy!

:)

*I can only update about once every 4 days,I have more than one account to manage and each of them consists of different themes


	2. Chapter 1

**Story:01**

**Plot:The deadly disease comes back,no one knew whether Maka will pull this through.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

-Normal day at class-

It was a normal day at DMWA,and Tsugumi's class was holding a "Senior and Junior" class combination,and she was partenered with Maka Albarn,her senior whom she admired a lot,and even look up to her.

Even though Maka was kind and all,Tsugumi can't help but feel shy and self conscious,making sure what she did doesn't freak her senior out.

Tsugumi look over at her senior,who seemed to be left hand was holding up her head,making it impossible to see her eyes.

Tsugumi then noticed that Maka was panting for air,small breaths were taken appeared to be paler than ,Tsugumi asked."Are you okay,Maka-senpai?"

Maka,startled a bit by Tsugumi's sudden question,smiled warmly at her worried junior."I'm fine!No worries!"

Hearing this,Tsugumi calmed down a bit before focusing on truth is,Maka's lungs were burning,she had no idea lungs felt as if they were on fire,and somebody was stabbing it with a dagger.

Maka now finds it hard to breathe,and she makes an attempt not to scare her junior.

"And class dismissed."Sid-sensei then,Maka coughed,but after her hand was withdrawned from her mouth,she noticed blood stains on eyes widened,and this shocked Tsugumi.

"Senpai,its time to go."Tsugumi shyly noted out,Maka smiled and nodded,and acted as thought nothing as Tsugumi was about to catch up with Meme and Anya,she heard a thud behind then turned around and saw her senior's body,limp and lying on the ground.

"Maka-senpai!"Tsugumi shouted,immediately getting attention from other people,as well as Maka's gang.

Meme and Anya rushed to help Tsugumi,while Sid-sensei was calling for spotted the blood stain on Maka's gloves and gasped,stating that she must've coughed out then rush Maka to Stein's workplace where he could get a better look at the blonde girl.

Soul and the others arrived later,only to see Tsugumi crying her eyes out,with Meme and Anya comforting spotted the worried expressions from Maka's gang and told them what happened,with Tsugumi filling in more details since she was beside Maka during the entire lesson.

As minutes passed,everybody was getting Soul,he wouldn't want to lose an awesome meister like Maka.

The door creaked open,and Stein walked eyes were darker than usual,and his usual smile in the room instantly knew,something is definitely wrong.

"You guys can go in and see Maka,"his voice doesn't have a cheery tone like before,but one that's filled with distress.

All at once,everybody rushed into the room,only to see Maka fiddling around with her she spotted the others,she gave them a warm smile,as though assuring them "Everything will be alright."

Stein then walked into the room."Maka,do you remember that disease you have when you were 4?"

Maka nodded.

"It relapsed."

Maka gasped,she stopped fiddling with her fingers,her jaw dropped was instantly curious and worried,seeing Maka's reaction,they all know its something bad.

Maka nodded slowly,still unable to process what just happened."So...how long am I able to live?"

Stein shook his head,unsure of the answer."I'm afraid I can't tell you the answer,but we will start your treatment immediately,that way,you can still be able to make it through."

"Somebody tell me what is going on please."Soul interrupted,obviously fed up with the confusion.

"Maka,are you okay with telling them?"Stein asked,Maka wasn't a touchy subject,since Maka had the courage to fight fear,so why fear death? It's only a matter of time before everybody dies.

"But on one condition,no interrupting when I'm talking."

Everybody all know Maka hates to be interrupted when talking.

"When I was 4,the blood vessels going through my lungs burst,and blood flew to my respiratory system,causing me to cough up blood.I was diagnosed with lung cancer,doctors predicted that I can only survive for not more than 3 months,but miracles do happen.I managed to defeat the disease,but it I have a high chance of my life being cut short if I cough up more blood."

Tsubaki gasped,while tears were threatening to come just stared at Maka,obviously shocked at what he has been ,Meme and Tsugumi held back their was still trying to process the fact that was just given to him,unable to believe.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"Soul asked,tears forming in his eyes.

"I...forgot about the disease completely."

Leave it to Maka to forget everything.

"Stein Chop!"Stein slapped Maka on the top of her head,making her whine in pain.

"Trsut you to forget such a deadly disease."

Maka laughed,but who knew how long will this laugh last?

"But unfortunately,you'll not be able to attend classes,you'll be staying at home,resting."Maka loved studying as much as Soul hates it.

"God,why can't I attend classes? I really want to go back,I miss my table,my seat,and that stupid ant that always walks across my do I have cancer god damn sucks.I wonder why cancer is in the horroscope though,isn't it supposed to be a bad thing?Things are just messed up."

Maka then realized that she said her thought out loud,causing everybody to burst into blush and deep shade of red,before mumbling a wide variety of colorful words under her breath.

"Well,you can go now,but from tomorrow onwards,no school."

Maka frowned and pouted."Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaiaiaiaiaiiaaaaiiiiiiiieeeee"Maka whined,causing Soul to cover her mouth with his hand."Stop whining or I'll confiscate all your books."Maka shut up immediately,not wanting her books to be thrown Maka and Soul bid their gang goodbye,before heading back to their dorm.

"Hey Soul...can I ask you to help me do a favor?"Maka asked,as soon as they reached their dorm.

"If it's about copying notes,then no."

Soul looked over to Maka,but he realized something,Maka no longer held the sparkle in her forest green ,being her weapon for years,knew something was wrong.

"Fine...what is it?"

"If I ever die-"Maka was cut off by Soul interrupting.

"Don't talk about dying."

"But why? I'm bound to leave any sooner or later ."Maka stated.

"But if you leave,I have to leave too."

Maka look at Soul,confused.

"What's a weapon without a meister? My wavelength can't match with anybodys' except you Maka,its pointless without you."

Maka warmed up at Soul's then pulled Maka into a hug."Don't you dare leave me,Maka.I swear I will friggin kill you if you do."

Maka laughed."I can't do without my weapon,either."

This time,Soul then spoke up."I'm not gonna attend classes tomorrow,I'm gonna stay by your side through the whole treatment."

"But...why?"Maka asked.

"A weapon never leaves the meister,and I'll never leave you."

Maka smiled again.

"Thanks Soul."

For the next few weeks,Tsugumi,Meme and Anya had not seen their senior,in fact,the whole shibusen knew Maka's condition,and many wrote letters to Maka for her to get well,she even received loads of emails.

It was unsure whether Maka will ever come back,whether she will actually beat the deadly didn't approve in using radiation to kill cancer cells,because he did not want Maka to lose her hair(he thinks hair is girls' most important property).He uses a different method to treat Maka.

Soul was with Maka every were granted permission to take their final exams some other time by Kid,since Kid worries about Maka's health too.

Soul concerened a lot about his meister's had saved him amd encouraged him countless of times,so its Soul's turn to take care of Maka...its the least he could do.

-TIME TRAVEL YAAAY-

It was the last day of school,and the seniors were supposedly to teach the juniors,with Maka as the main teacher,but ever since the disease relapsed...no one had seen Maka,except for Stein and Soul.

"Its pointless attending the lesson now...Maka-senpai's not here."Tsugumi gloomly sighed,she misses Maka sighed three thought that lessons were useless right now without Maka.

Just then,a familiar voice rang through the class.

"Alrighty,juniors! Time to get the class started!"

Everyone gasped at the familiar was Maka ,without any hesitation,ran down the stairs amd engulfed her senior in a big hug,with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maka-senpai,you're finally back..."Tsugumi managed ,who was a little taken aback by Tsugumi's sudden hug,smiled and returned the hug.

"Maka-senpai!"Soon,the whole lot of students came rushing down to greet her,and even some other students standing outside the doorway wanting to see Maka.

Maka smiled,and the smile that they all wanted to see stood behind Maka,smiling at the sight before then gave him a smile,and mouthed the words "Thank You".Soul returned it with a thumbs up.

Maka finally returned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Story:003**

**Plot:The juniors leart that Spartoi lessons aren't always "sunshine and rainbows"**

I do not own any of the characters TAT

"Spar...toi?"Tsugumi little mind did not have enough capacity to wrap around the strange new word that was introduced to her.

Sid cleared his throat,earning all the NOT students to shut up and focus on the lesson.

"Spartoi is mainly an elite class of meisters and weapons,which are higher than the EAT class."

"And to think that EAT is hard enough,"Anya started."I doubt that we can even last a minute in spartoi."

"Talk about it."Meme sighed,and layed her head down on the table.

"You will get to see what students in the spartoi class do,and maybe use this experience to guide you in the future."With that,Sid opened the doors,and the Spartoi members walked through.

Tsugumi's eyes widened at the Spartoi memebers,especially one of idol,what caused her to work so Albarn.

She's part of the spartoi? Tsugumi must be damn powerful then,considering that Soul-kun is a death scythe.

Tsugumi had always wanted to be a death scythe,but always ended up failing to gather couldn't even get 2 souls,they only had Shaula's.

But then,Tsugumi loved the spartoi's it was a normal standard uniform,the respective weapons and meisters have nearly the same piece of liked Maka's was similar to the black trenchcoat she wore previously,just that its white in color and that its split into two parts instead of wore a jacket that was similar to Soul's.

Loads of gasps were heard as the students as they saw the members of the and envy was clearly lingering in the air.

"Over the next few years,some of you might end up in if you don't end up in spartoi,this is useful for EAT class."

Somebody raised up his hand."Do they battle each other?"

Sid nodded."They do,Maka and Kid,show them."

Both Maka and Kids' partners went into their weapon form,and both readied themselves for an intense fight.

Tsugumi placed her bet on Maka,since Soul is a death scythe,his powers may have greatly increased.

But who knew,the fight was getting much more intense.

Both meisters were treating each other as though they were enemies.

Maka did her soul resonance with Soul,and began using an extremely advanced technique that surpasses the old Witch blade of her scythe turned into a large cresent moon like shape,with a different was gleaming,with a mix green and yellow and other colors.

Kid did his soul resonance too,and both Liz and Patty transformed into guns that were attached to Kid's were identical in appearance,though Patty was younger,both were equally powerful.

Maka charged."Kishin Hun-"

Kid charged too."Death Canno-"

"STOP!"Sid shouted,standing between the two meisters."You two can die from each other's attacks!"

Now there was no jealousy or envy lingering in the air,all that's left is fear and were heard and mouths dangled in the air,eyes widened.

"Oops,sorry Kid."Maka apologised.

"Me too...guess we got carried away too much..."

Now this was wierd.A few minutes earlier both were fighting each other as though they were enemies,and now they were laughing together like old friends.

"Spartoi sure is dangerous..."Tsugumi mumbled.

"I don't think I ever want to join Spartoi anymore...might as well get killed."


	4. Chapter 3

**Story:002**

**Plot:Maka didn't knew her own mother's death had affected her that much,and Soul knows that it hurts him too.**

"Oi Maka,got a letter from your mom!"Soul shouted,as he entered the gathering room that Maka and the others were at.

"Thanks!"Maka replied,catching the letter Soul threw to was ecstatic that her mother had sent her a hasn't seen her mother in years,and all she really had from her mother were letters that she sent.

Tearing open the letter,Maka began to read,while the others gave her some privacy alone to ,Tsubaki noticed that Maka's expression changed.

"Maka-chan?"She asked,immediately all heads turned to her,even one that was rambling over how beautiful and amazing symmetry was.

Maka's face was paler than before,and her fingers were appeared,slowly leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"It can't be..."Maka trembled,those were just false words,made up letter held the reality,all she had inside her were lies.

"Erm...excuse m-me for a-a moment..."Maka stuttered,standing up to she opened the door,she ran as fast as she could back to her apartment,with her weapon chasing after.

-Minutes later-

Maka slammed the door shut,streams of tears still flowing down her refused to believe it,even though she has to.

Just then,something silver caught her eyes.

It was sitting on the kitchen counter,as though waiting for her to pick it ,Maka went over and raised the silver weapon,ready to take her life like how her mother took hers.

"Oi Maka,you oka-"Soul stopped his sentence,as he stood there and watch his meister about to end her life.

"MAKA!"Soul changed his arm into the blade of the scythe,and blocked Maka's attack,sending the knife gliding across the his arm back to normal,he grabbed her shoulders."What on earth were you thinking?!"He asked,shaking her shoulders a bit.

"Mum killed herself..."Maka said the truth,the reality,the fact that cannot be changed no matter how hard she wish it gasped slightly,he may not know much about Maka's mother,but losing someone who held so much importance in your life sure is a big blow.

Soul noticed his meister's clenched fists,and knew she was trying her best to prevent herself from ,he said."You know,you can let it go."

Maka's breathing hitched,and the streams of tears became a wave of tight throat which has been holding back the sobs finally pulled Maka closer to him,knowing that she'll need support at times like cried in his torso,she could barely one thought of her mother revives the dead tears again,causing them to flow thoughts also bring her sobs back to life,even though Maka tried her best to silence it.

"I'm sorry for the loss."Soul whispered,engulfing Maka into a knew he couldn't erase the sadness inside Maka,but he can try to ease it,even if it means bit by bit.

-In the morning-

Soul was awakened by a tapping ,he managed to sit up.

"What the hell is that noise?"Soul asked in no one particular,changing into his normal attire,surprised that Maka didn't wake him up.

He followed the tapping sound,and he ended himself outside Maka's ,he opened the door to Maka's room,and sure enough,the sound came from her room.

"Maka?"He was at her study table,her back facing ash blonde hair wasn't tied in her signature pigtails,but she let it loose,flowing down her shoulders.

The tapping sounds were coming from Maka's table."Maka?"He called out once again,trying to get his meister's didn't turn around.

Once Soul got close enough to see what Maka was doing,his eyes widened.

Maka was cutting,no,more like stabbing her left was pouring out,she cut so deep it went right through,resulting in the tapping sound Soul heard.

Immediately,Soul plucked the dagger out of Maka's right gasped and turned to him."Idiot!Why did you do that?!"She questioned.

Soul knew the answer,but she was running away from it."You think cutting or stabbing is the only way to escape?! You could have seriously injure youself,stupid!"

Maka just look at Soul,her forest green eyes became plain leaked out again."I'm sorry..."her voice was barely audible,but could be heard by started sobbing,but quietly this time.

"Maka..."Soul knelt down to the height as Maka,since she was sitting down and he was wipe off her tears with his thumb."Promise me you'll never self harm again."

Maka then noticed the damage she did to the looks of it,the cuts were extremely can't treat deep cuts,he might just end up worsening it.

"Maka,your cuts are far too deep.I'll try and get Stein to help you,okay?"He asked,slowly standing muttered a soft "yes",and Soul called Stein.

Stein arrived in less than 15 minutes,learning Maka's condition over the phone call from took over Maka and began treating her.

The others received the news,and all gathered Soul and Maka's apartment.

"Where's Maka?"They asked at once.

"Inside,Stein's treating her."Soul replid,pointing to the door that is closed behind him.

"Why was she injured?"Tsubaki inquired.

Soul raised an eyebrow."You mean you guys didn't know?"

"Stein only told us she's injured."Patty said.

Soul sighed."She tried to commit suicide last night."

A few gasps were heard,some "WHAT?"s and one "HA,BET SHE COULD NOT RESIST MY GODLINESS".Tsubaki slapped Black star's head,and ordered him to keep star winced in pain,but returned to being serious.

"But how did she injure herself?"Kid asked,shocked at what's been told to him.

"I found her stabbing her left hand with a dagger."

This time,nobody said anything.5 pairs of eyes stared at Soul in shock,and some mouths were dangling open,enough for a whole hive of bees to fly in and live in it.

Soul then noticed something amiss."Where's that pervy old guy?"

"Stein told him not to come,saying that he might agitate Maka or something like that."Black star said.

"By the looks of it,you guys have probably heard about Maka."

At the voice,everyone turned to see Stein,closing the door behind him,and picking up his bag.

"I advice not to go in and see 's emotionally unstable due to the impact her mother's death."The others then turned to Soul."Try to keep any objects that has the possibility to harm her out of sight,it might agitate her to self harm again."

Soul nodded."Come on you guys,let's go."Stein said,shooing the others out of the saying their goodbyes,Soul slowly opened the door to Maka's room,the scene repeating in his head his head to clear off the memory,he opened the door.

Maka was sitting on her bed,not saying a left hand was bandaged and treated by was staring into space,as though she's lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey Soul..."She said,beginning to feel Soul's was relieved that Maka talked again."Yeah?"He questioned,sitting on Maka's bed.

"I promised Mum I wouldn't cry over her again...but is it okay if I grieve for the last time?"

"Yeah,you can."

Tears rolled down her cheeks,similar to yesterday night' ,this was a silent one arm over her shoulder,he pulled her shifted her head to Soul's shoulder,as more tears line up to slide down her damp cheeks.

Just then,Maka laughed."Isn't it strange how one can cry so much?"Soul chuckled back in response."Only you can do that,idiot."

Maka smiled,before raising her hand and lightly tapping it on his head."Maka chop."

Soul laughed.

"It hurts too,you know."He said,with Maka nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to."

Just then Maka spoke up."I'm going to my mum's funeral tomorrow,can you come along?"

"Of about your pervy dad?"

Maka rolled her eyes."I don't really have time to think about him right now,maybe later."

Both chuckled,as the duo sat in silence,but enjoying each other's company...between a meister and weapon.


End file.
